Etran Harborage (Earth-5875)
Etran Harborage, also known as Trove, also known as Shield World 0459, was a shield world created by the forerunners, in the Korinth Prior system. Its original intention was to safeguard the species of the Milky Way galaxy from the xenomorphs and the effects of the Halo Array. It was home to the Apex Site, an installation that housed a buried fleet of ''Sojourner''-class dreadnoughts. History Creation Etran Harborage was designed as one of the many forerunner shield worlds during the Forerunner-Xenomorph War, meant to safeguard the remaining sentient species in the galaxy from the xenomorphs' spread and the genocidal pulse of the Halo Array. At some point following the activation of the array, possibly duo to outside influence, the shield world became overrun by the xenomorphs. First Contact War Discovery Ripa 'Moramee and the Prophet of Regret at the Apex Site on Etran Harborage.]] Etran Harborage was discovered by the Covenant some months before 2531, although their technology was not enough to uncover its location and secrets. The Prophet of Regret, one of the Hierarchs of the Covenant, sent Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee to investigate a buried forerunner relic on Shanxi which could reveal the location of the fabled world. With the ongoing the First Contact War, the Covenant hoped that by using the ''Sojourner''-class dreadnoughts that was hidden on the shield world, they would be able to exterminate humanity more rapidly rather than waste their resources and troops in countless battles. Despite their ability to reach Etran and its fleet, they were unable to activate them. After the Covenant caught the human Ellen Anders activating the Shanxi relic, the Prophet of Regret had 'Moramee travel to Arcadia to capture her duo to her mysterious "ability" to manipulate forerunner technology. Returning from Arcadia on February 10th, 2531, Ripa brought Anders to Etran Harborage. When Captain James Cutter discovered this, he immediatly set course for the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] to follow the Arbiter and Regret. Battle of Etran Harborage arriving in a xenomorph infested area at Etran Harborage.]] The Spirit of Fire eventually arrived on the orbit of the planet on February 23rd, which appeared outwardly normal. However, as soon as Marines were dispatched to the shield world, they were ambushed and slaughtered by the xenomorphs, which harvested most of them to produce more xenomorphs. Upon picking Anders' transponder signal, the crew discovered it was in fact being replicated by a massive Proto-Keymind, which the crew of the Spirit was able to kill after heavy fire. Not long after, the ship's synthetic executive officer Serina scanned the planet to find Anders, which they discovered was originating from Etran Harborage's ocean, leading the colony ship to be pulled to the shield world's internal docking system, leading them through multiple tunnels inside the core of the planet. In the end, the ship emerged within the Dyson sphere. Minutes later, the Arbiter used Anders to activate the forerunner fleet. Unfortunately for them, when they became awestruck by the fleet emerging from the ground, Anders used the large gap to escape through the shield world's portal network and eventually regroup with her fellow humans. Upon getting back at the Spirit of Fire, Ellen devised a plan to destroy the local Covenant forces and the xenomorphs, though it would require the sacrifice of the ship's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine; they would approach it to the Apex Site and used it to blow Etran's artificial sun. After a fight against 'Moramee and his sangheili soldiers, which ended with their death, Sergeant John Forge detonated the drive inside the sun, leading it to go supernova and destroy Etran Harborage, which blew into a series of debris. The destruction of the shield world led to the destruction of all local Covenant forces, the xenomorph outbreak, and the forerunner fleet, ruining the Covenant's advantage and war effort against the UNSC. Fauna Sapient *Forerunners (formerly) *Xenomorphs (introduced) Non-sapient *Gro'tye *Kurn *Oswoc Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Forerunner installations (Earth-5875) Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Forerunner worlds (Earth-5875)